The Dark Triangle of Terror
by Slasher4242
Summary: There is a fabled fourth triangle that was separated from the Triforce at the beginning of time that was not ever ment to be found. But Gannon has escaped from his prison and mistakenly bumps into this terrifying artifact.
1. Prologe

Preface

This story takes place 5 years after the events of Ocarina of time after link has replaced the Master Sword for good into the pedestal of time but that is still not stopping the Triforce from finding another way into this world. It was said long ago that not only were there the 3 pieces of The Triforce. The Triangle of Power which was held by Ganon, The Triangle of Courage which was held by Link in the Master Sword, and The Triforce of Wisdom held by the 7th sage Zelda and the key to sealing Ganon.

Now even with that there is a fabled Fourth Triangle that if ever united with the other three pieces, would unleash adestruction onearthlike none otherhumanly conscievable. The strength and severity of this fourth and final piece leads some to believe that it has been hidden, far far away in a land not yet available beyond the confines of the Hyrulian mountain range surrounding the land of Hyrule. This land is a land filled with dangers and rumored to have vast treasures. The only way over the range is through the air so the only possible way to get there is to fly.

Also, even though they locked Ganon away in the temporal distortion with the power of the 7 sages they made a crucial error; Ganon still has the Triangle of Power. It was said that once the Master Sword went back into the pedestal and Princess Zelda had used the Ocarina of Time to restore peace on the earth then all three triangles would be replaced. The only thing is Ganon is trapped in a temporal distortion and the sealing of the Master Sword had no effect on him. So using the power of the Triangle of power, Ganon was able to create a hole big enough to let him emerge from the distortion. But, unfortunately 2 things happened as he was resurrected to the real world. 1. He was in the future 4 years. And 2. He had used the Triangle of Power to escape and by doing so the effects of the replacing of the Master Sword became effective and he lost the power he once craved so dearly, a power that got him thrown into an immortal time pool, power that almost destroyed him.

Now, 3 years later, since he retains all of the knowledge of his powers and such he still keeps all of his previous items with him and trains with them frequently. The current natives to Hyrule only know what has happened since the Deku Tree was destroyed. They had no idea what had really happened in the future. As he grew he began to get extremely proficient and fixing his weapons because for old weapons he was not much able to get new ones seeing as how he had no real income but to go kill the stray monster left over from Ganon's plots. Most had been killed in the peasant wipeout that the peasants and townspeople of Hyrule had done to eliminate them since their source had disappeared. Even this could not stop the occasional one from popping up in the middle of a deserted field and harassing the people.

Link had long since lost the power of his Triforce piece and had been visited lately by princess Zelda who has been troubled lately of dreams that she has had. Dreams of a return of Ganon. The entire staff at the castle assured her that something like that could not ever happen again but just to be sure she went to the home of Link on her own to consult him and think his opinion. Since she was not the one traveling through time she retains no knowledge of being Sheik and still considers herself ladylike. So Link has been practicing with her to train her to protect herself in secret. All of this preparation and training will come in handy because what is about to happen is never to have happened ever in the lives of men.


	2. Return of Evil

Chapter 1

Around the desolate temple, the sun is setting, wind blowing gently against the trees and grass in the area. A few rabbits are chewing on some grass along side of a deer and buck. An unease fills the air as the rabbits stop chewing, the deer look back. The a rupture in dimentions appears directly infront of the animals causing them to instantaneously scatter to the forest just behind them. Slowly a dark and sinister figure climbs out of the portal. Gannon just has enough breath to breath and fills his lungs again as the sparking and shimmering white light disappears behind him. Coughing strongly, Gannon gets up and looks to his left and right but sees no such life even comparable to himself. He then realizes that he is not in the land of Hyrule but in another part of the world. Looking up he realizes that he is not even in the Hyrule lands. He sees land for all stretches as he leaps meters into the open sky.

"Drat, where am I? Am I even in a remote vicinity to the gerudo Valley?" noticing the resemblance of the ground around him to his native lands. He begins to fall and pick up speed and realizes something is wrong. Trying to stop himself he lands on the ground with extreme force.

"No wonder, the Triangle of Power I carry must have been transported back to the real Triforce…. Then I must be in the future past the time of the MasterSwords replacement into the pedestal of time. I may be in trouble." He diatribes as he moniters the back of his wrist where the emblem used to sit on it.

Stumbling back onto his feet he cant help but look and stare at the giant temple that lay before him. It was a massive structure worthy of being told and heard about back in Hyrule. But another thing came to mind in the eyes of a thief, the bigger the house, the larger the treasure and more numerous the dangers. But thinking to himself he decided, oh what the heck, and proceded to explore the surrounding areas by jumping to the top of the Temple.

"Forest, forest, more forest and desert. Not even a small lake, mountain or ocean in sight." He said sighing at his lonesome. He jumped down, careful not to abuse is non-existant power now. He proceded to look at the entrance of the temple and examine it for traps. A large web spanned the entire entrance and marked in what seemed to be blood lay a "Rosetta Stone" of messages. One of the translations of what he believed to be the same message he recognized as an ancient form or Gerudian writing and script.

It read" To all those who enter./This is a place of great danger and treasures." "Well that's obvious." He muttered as he continued reading the messages. "The items in here are to be examined and removed/ if possible with great care or doom/ will come upon all the inhabitants of this land." He paused at reading this line and though about what it could mean. "Finally, all who enter this temple will not/ to seek the great item held in the bowels of/ this sacred temple and not to disturb the/ resting place of The Trnle o Terrr." He was confused at the structure of the last line. He looked at other translations and the last line of most looked like they seemed to be missing runes and symbols on the last line, but the rest of the entire message was in pristine condition.

"Why are all these marked off… seems like someone doesn't want anyone exploring for that certain item. I guess I'll have a look around for the time being." Slowly and carefully he began poking and prodding around for a possible entrance to a temple full of loot waiting for the picking of a new custom.


	3. A history, and a revelation

Chapter 2

"Wow! Link I didn't know you were that good a swordsman. You beat the tournament champion too easily, and your only 15!" Zelda exclaimed as Link removed himself from the stage with trophy in hand. Having Zelda say that brought back haunting memories that he has tried long and hard to forget. Memories that did not really occur in the new timeline but events that still took place none the less. He had been haunted none the less of the events that he sealed away at the time of the restoration of the Mastersword's final resting place until it was needed again. It had been four long years since the time he finally put that cursed sword to rest, not that it was a bad natured sword but quite the contrary, it was the fierce responsibilities it brought with him on the mind of a 10 year old boy.

"Well Link, do you want to celebrate?" Zelda confronted him. He simply nodded and she drug him off to the castle where they waited in the courtyard with Impa until dinner was ready. One year earlier link had resorted to training Zelda in the ways of the Shieka along with Impa after she had had a vision of Gannon being able to return to the world and time period. As Impa had always put it, better safe then dead. Over time she became an extremely talented fighter and excelled, like she had in the alternate timeline, with illusions. Her unkeen ability to disappear on a battlefield and use Deku nuts was unreal to the abilities she had gained in the alternate timeline.

"Link? Watch this, I've been practicing a new trick with some new kinds of Deku nuts." She leapt into the air and threw 4 Deku shells at the ground followed by 8 Deku nuts. These created a rift of dust and then a giant flash and flare appeared. Out of the mist and dust Zelda came flying up from the side where link had been looking away from and hit him in the ribs.

"Hehehe! Gotcha!" she exclaimed pacing away from him.

Link looked at the ground in confusion, looked away and then took 3 Deku nuts and preformed a trick of his own. This proceeded to continue until Impa was standing at the doorway and then instantly fell. Not only had she fallen but the sages had been contacting her. Even though the timelines are skewed from what they were supposed to be the sages still are the same.

"Impa?" Zelda confusedly exclaimed leaping to her aid.

"I am alright child, but a great evil has awakened and reappeared on this earth and another is going to unveil itself to us shortly" Impa quietly said.

Zelda looked at Impa for a long while then turned to link as if to say something but they both knew what was happening. Gannon was returning from the distortion as predicted and they did not know what to do.

They ate a quick dinner and then ran off to the stables for Epona. "Off to Gerudo Valley?" Zelda questioned link. He nodded in agreement as he saddled Epona and pulled Zelda up to him. They rode fast and long through the night to get across the Hyrule fields and then through the Gerudo Valley. By dawn they had arrived at the Gerudo Fortress and proceeded inward to consult the leader of the Gerudos. Maybe they had the power and knowledge to shed some light on what was going on.


	4. Off to warn, Shock is coming

Chapter 3

"Yes I can help you but, you must understand that Gannon was once of this village and it is our solemn goal not to endanger our own unless there is significant evidence against him." Explained the new leader of the Gerudo tribe. She did not know the troubles Gannon had caused the people in the other timeline so he did not know how to react.

"We must do something, otherwise Gannon may seek to do what he was unable to accomplish 4 years ago when he failed to keep the throne in Hyrule. We must not let anything happen to the throne if at all possible!" Zelda argued. She was already perturbed because she had been left alone to deal with this. Link had gone ahead and proceeded to go to Lake Hylia to consult with the king of the Zora and to shed some light to the other races including the Kiorii and the Gorons and the Kakrikans, and the Hylians. He had taken the Ocarina and left her Epona to ride if needed.

"Well, we can do one thing to protect our lands from another attack and invasion of his forces. Come with me." She ordered as they left the room and headed for the dungeon.

Link had just arrived at the Lake Hylia entrance to the Zora Domain. He dove under the rock and went into the palace. It was always peaceful and beautiful to link but today was not a day to stand and linger in the beautiful Zoran halls of ice and rock. He had to see the King. Rushing up the stepladder and down the narrow path he came to the Kings throne. Alas, the king was not there, he had taken Princess Ruto and gone to Jabu Jabu and were not to be disturbed. Angered Link wrote a message down on paper, tied it to an arrow and shot it through the wall of the room to await the return of the King of Zoras and to be read by him only.

He rushed down a narrow path and leapt off the waterfall and played the Minuet of Forest to go there. Once there something was wrong, there were many monsters there, just like old times. He took out his new sword crafted by the best swordsmen as an exact copy of the Master Sword and rushed the forest creatures. He was able to get somewhat past the monsters but was then pursued by spearmen hogs and almost a part of a shish kabob if he hadn't have grabbed the ladder he had placed there for easy passage. He escaped the lost woods without as much trouble as he had coming in and kept on his path to warn Hyrule about the impending danger.

Meanwhile, Zelda and her host were decending down into the dungeon but there was a secret passage that only the head Gerudo knew of and she took Zelda with her. In the room was a dark and musty smelled room with 1 candle on each side surrounded each by 5 mini candles. These were on the middle of a wall in a perfectly square room. They had actually entered from a corner instead of straight through. These candles acted like a compass because each one was in the direction of a compass. The largest of the four was north and the other 3 were the same size.

"This room is meant as an observation post for the area outside of Hyrule. Unlike you, we guard a dangerous secret."

"Well, I guard secrets too!" Zelda said in protest to her host's last remark.

"Unlike you" she continued. "Our secret is one of most importance. If Gannon was meaning to come back the temporal distortion would probably have let him off here." With the wave of her hand a pure crystal globe became shadowy and then cleared to reveal a massive temple. It had a slight resemblance to Gerudo Architecture and made Zelda look twice.

"What am I looking at?" She calmly asked.

"This is Par Venyat Car Thenv Dur. Or as you can call it, The Temple of the Triangle of Terror." Seeing Zelda go pale and the fact she was going to ask the question he answered it. "Yes Zelda, you are looking at the temple where the fabled Terror Triangle resides. And by the looks of things it seems as though things have been disturbed of late as if someone has gone into the temple. The web at the entrance is slashed and arrows from the trap are on the ground."

Zelda sat down in shock and horror. She had heard of the Triangle of Terror and stories had been passed around but nothing was even founded and final until this very moment. She had to sit to take in the supreme fact that no matter how evil the Gerudo may seem, it is because they are the protectors of a great and dark treasure that should never be unleashed unto the earth whatsoever. "Wh.. Wh. Wha. Who. How did this happen! How is Gannon outside of Hyrule? How is He, How did he?"

"Slow down Princess! Now as you know there is no humanly was to cross the mountain ranges correct. Well there is one way that we keep secret from the rest of the world." She let out a slow, long whistle and as the doorway to the east opened, a large bird with a rainbow of feathers came flying in. "If you have heard of Vovalgi, the Barbie of birds, then you may not have heard of this. This is the "cousin" should you say, of Vovalgi. This is Fletchfer, a rare, and most valuable phoenix that came from the land in which the Temple is built." Surprised at this one appearance, Zelda fainted from all of the shock that she had been dealt in one evening.


	5. Not dead, but hurt

**Chapter 4**

OOC: Sry for the late delay in story updates I have been busy with school and such, so here is chapter four.

Looking up, dazed as a poe hit with a ray of sunlight, Gannon reassessed his options and actions.

Slowly he said to himself "Ok, Don't touch the pretty gold plate" as he looked at where the plate had been. The area was completely littered with arrow fragments and blood from his leg was slowly trickling from a graze he caught as he ran from the plate. Somehow the plate had been shot so many times it barely even resembled a gold plate but at that time another pedestal rose above the first one and replaced it. The entire room seemed to divulge itself and within moments all of the arrows were gone the plate was missing and another one had taken its predecesors place.

Slowly limping to an upright position he soon realized that this is no temple, not even a large burial tomb. He had heard the stories, he had heard all the tales as a small boy in the Gerudo camp listening to his teachers as they told elaborate stories, stories of a large tomb that housed a non-existant Triforce piece, a piece that was rumored to contain such powers that would drive a man insane with power and would use the body of that man to rule the land of Hyrule.

What Gannon did not know, is that in the temple, he was not alone. From the time he had ported in and broken the seal on the temple to gain entrance there was someone following in his footsteps, learning from his mistakes, achieving all of his goals at the ease of knowing in prior, and having the knowledge prior to he of the existence of the the Triforce of Terror.

Gannon could barely find the strength after that close call to get up and continue on, with his powers gone his trials were much more difficult than they had been when his powers were in his command. Now, he needed to find the way to a non booby-trapped item and room so that he could effectively steal from. And for some reason his instinct kept reminding him that he was being watched and he though he was getting false readings from his powers being nulled. But he does not know how wrong he is for ignoring his instinct.

As well as for the cut on his leg he had taken a strong shot of a broadtip arrow to the chest, luckly on a medallion, that bounced off. Now he has the reverse of the medallion imprinted onto his large muscular chest like a tattoo of sleeping funny and getting the pattern of the material you were sleeping on carved into your arm or face.

Using his good leg he pulled his broken body forward deeper into the laberynth of tunnels and caverns of the mountain, going closer and closer to the item that may one day completely destroy the rest of the world. Not even regarding this as a imminent threat was deadly and the effects of his carelessness would be long lived and no-one could stop it until it was already too late. Link, now grown into a man of significant age, could not pull the mastersword to reverse time. Though the sages of the temples could probably have some effect on the


	6. What evil in the open waits

**Chapter 5**

OOC: Sorry for the long wait people. I am soon to upload chapters 4 and 5. I have been busy with school and such so I have not had much time to write lately.

"Wha…. What happened" Zelda asked repeatedly as she slowly regained consciousness from the fainting spell she got supposedly from witnessing the phoenix appear out of nowhere.

"You fainted out of a massive load of fright" Replied the zealous Gerudo leader. "Oh, and before I forget again, my name is Navoria, and I have lived here since I was a small girl."

Standing up and remembering what happened she realized that she had not fainted. "I didn't faint, I was contacted by two of the other sages. Gannon is at the temple and we have to go there now. But, we need Link here with us." She began to realize that link was still not with them. "Where is he by the way?"

"We could find out." Navoria said as she quickly waved her small hand quickly over the smokey glass globe. The globe then instantly turned a crimson shade of red then began to focus in on a point in a large map. Zelda quickly recognized this as Hyrule and the moutains dividing the land. It zoomed into an area that looked like Hylia Lake. In fact it was Hylia Lake and Link was swimming out from the Zora's Domain. He looked disturbed.

He had just warped out from Hylia Lake and was going to death mountain when an eruption occurred. As he stumbled off the tele-platform he imediately grabbed his bow and sword. Running to the broken rope bridge He cut it off and dragged it up stripping the rope with his sword as he went. When it was a bare rope he threw the rope into a coil and knotted it to an arrow. Quickly he took aim across the chasm to a rock ledge and fired with all his might. Not even thinking, Link jumped off in flight and landed just inches from the ledge that had just fallen into the lava. He quickly went to the Goron village as the eruption cooled off.

He quickly ran down to Darunias chamber but he was not available at the time, he had gone up the mountian to fight off vovalgi again. Seeming that this was the same sort of situation that had happened with the Zora, he quickly drew out his bow and shot a small note straight into the wall of the chambers for Darunia. Whipping out the ocarina he quickly teleported to the Lost woods. Bad mistake.

"What happened?" Zeldaasked quickly. "Where is Link? Why aren't we following him through the teleports anymore?" Zelda began to exclaim with Links disappearance from the globe as it turned a stone red.

"He is in trouble, but we cannot help him because we are too far away. Or we cannotsee him through fog." Navoria explained knowing full well that this was about to get bad for Link..

"Yes we can! I know I can help even if You think otherwise." Zelda exclaimed as she used her power to begin contacting Saria, the Sage of the Forest. Difficult to find she finally saw her path and found her next to the Deku Tree Seedling. She sent Saria the images of Link in trouble and of the temple so that she could go help her. She also sent them to all the other sages to be on the alert and to warn them if link had not already been taken. After that, she faintedbut was ableto quicklyregain her frail composure.

Following Zelda Navoria held up a stiff arm to stop her. "Where do you think that you are going princess? To save Link? You have no powers. What can you do that would save him?" even though she knew full well that Zelda would not take no for an answer.

"I don't have powers?" She exclaimed looking at her host in utter shock as she said that. She quickly jumped into the sky and fell behind a rock wall flashing behind a bright layer of light, appearing again instantly as Sheik, sailingabove Navoria. "This is what power I have!" she said agitated as she whistled for the phoenix and landing on both legs like she was just in a large jello trampoline.

"You can't be serious, noone knows how to ride that thing! Even if you had some special abilities, you could not tame that ferocious a beast in a small amout of time. It could take weeks to train her and get her ready to fly for you correctly." Navoria protested.

"If noone knows how to ride it in the first place, how are we going to get over the mountains. So, what better time to learn how to ride and teach her, then to go save Link." She jumped straight into the sky and was caught by the Phoenix in midair and they both immediately went supposed location of the lost Link.

"She sure has a lot of spunk for a pampered princess, but she needs some moral rules." Navoria said as she walked back down to the room where they had been. She decided that it was her time for action now that she was not being looked at by a strange princess. Opening up a small portal that soon turned into a floating piece of glasslike water, another creature was at the other end.

"Do you have the piece yet?" She asked a creature on the other side.

"No, But I am being delayed by Gannon. He is the worst theif in the world but we are getting somewhere. It is only a matter of time." the strange creature exclaimed with a small hint of malice and anger.

"Good, we will soon see the doom of this era, and the beginning, of the Gerudo Dynasty!" She exclaimed laughing into the portal "In due time, in due time!"


End file.
